MH3: Cooking Up Some Dreams
by Dark Twilight The Writer
Summary: Join Lucia & Kiyoran in there adventure to pursue there dreams in the world of Monster Hunter Tri.
1. Chapter 1

Pitter…Patter…Pitter…Patter…Pitter…Patter

A slight drizzle filled the flooded forest, wetting everything on the land except for two hunters safely sheltered under a mountain side where the camp site was located. There, the two hunters were on a fishing marathon hoping to catch the rare Gold Fish or at least; that is what one of the hunters thought they were on.

Lucia was fidgeting next to her best friend, Kiyoran. She didn't bring her friend just to fish, she had something big she wanted to say, but could not find the right moment to tell her.

Kiyoran had noticed Lucia's fidgeting and was about to ask her what was wrong when Lucia blurted out…

"I want to be a cook!", Lucia said out loud to her best friend.

"you…cook?", was all Kiyoran could reply before she burst out laughing. It was an outrageous occupation Kiyoran thought, imagining her best friend Lucia being a chief other than a hunter was something she had never pictured her being.

"What's wrong with me trying to pursue a different job other than being a hunter?", Lucia retorted, trying to stand her ground.

"Your cooking is terrible.", Kiyoran said flat out.

"I, I will admit that in the past my cooking wasn't up to par with that of Felyne's chiefs, but I was still learning back then.", Lucia truthfully told Kiyoran.

"That was last week.", Kiyoran replied, dispelling Lucia's truth with an actual fact.

"…", Lucia could not reply to Kiyoran's statement for she knew all too well what had happened on that particular day.

***

She had surprised her best friend by preparing a five course meal with no help from the felyne's chiefs. Lucia had insisted that she prepare everything by her own hands, naturally Kiyoran looked nervous but did not say anything. With one bite, Kiyoran had turned from her natural pinkish color, all the way to green in a matter of seconds but she did not complain and cleaned her entire plate. it didn't help the situation that Lucia, ignorant to Kiyoran obvious pain, had prepared a second five course meal where after Kiyoran also cleared that plate, thanked her for the meal and in a matter of moments was on the floor clutching her stomach. She was last seen being taken away by two Felynes to the nearest medical facility.

***

Silenced filled the space between these two hunters as the only sound could only be heard was the sound of rain drops and the bobbing of a fishing lure trending through the pond full of fish.

"I want to be a Felyne trainer.", It was Kiyoran's turn to dissipate the silenced that filled the space.

"EH?", Was all that Lucia could respond before she burst out laughing.

"YOU! BE A FELYNE TRAINER!", Lucia clutched over holding her sides as she started to laugh even harder.

"And what's wrong with me being a trainer?", It was now Kiyoran turn to defend herself.

"you suck at training people much less felines.", Lucia stopped laughing to state the obvious.

"That's your opinion.", Kiyoran not caring for Lucia's statement.

"Oh really now, do you remember back when…"

***

Lucia and Kiyoran were climbing higher and higher on top the mountain side on D. Island. This was Lucia's first hunt ever so she didn't know what to expect; her friend had lent her a leather set and Sword & Shield weapon. There mission; poach some eggs. There was only one location where they could find these eggs but at the time, Lucia didn't know what kind of eggs she would be poaching but would soon regret it later on. As they reached there destination, it was riddled with bones and dead carcasses making Lucia wonder what kind of monster lives up here. Lucia's attention was diverted towards Kiyoran, signaling to the location of the eggs. As Lucia began to pick up the egg, Kiyoran was in front of her with her back turned crossed armed.

"Lucia, in order to become a great hunter you must first learn the basics. That is why your first lesson will be…"

Just then, a large shadow covered both hunters and in seconds as if the heavens spat out a great evil, the beast landed right behind Kiyoran and with a loud roar, Rathian has made its appearance.

"Evasion!", Kiyoran finished her sentence, unfazed by Rathians entrance.

Lucia on the other hand was frantic by the sudden monster in front of her. Her legs were shaking and her body refused to move from that spot.

"LUCIA, RUN!", was all it took from Kiyoran to run back towards the exit as fast as possible.

So through out that experience, Lucia ran and ran, all the while Rathian chasing after her occasionally firing a fireball missing her by a hairs length. Kiyoran didn't help at all who kept shouting out to Lucia to evade to the left or right, usually there being a fireball coming in that particular direction.

Finally, Lucia made it to the camp site, dropping off the egg in the red box and collapsing on the floor. Kiyoran walked in, not as tired as Lucia and patted her on the shoulder giving Lucia just enough energy to punch Kiyoran at her face, "Two more eggs to go.".

***

"…And your point being?", Kiyoran giving Lucia a look that said, 'So What'.

"MY POINT BEING THAT YOU SUCK AS A TRAINER! I MEAN, WHO SENDS A BEGINNER TO POACH RATHIAN EGS AS THERE FIRST TIME WEARING A LEATHER SET AND ARMED WITH A SWORD & SHIELD WEAPON; THREE TIMES!" Lucia was breathing heavily after shouting all of that to Kiyoran.

Kiyoran on the other hand, "Yeah, you're right…"

It looked to Lucia that she had finally gone through to her.

"I should have lent you the Lic Loc set instead."

Exasperated, Lucia was just about to sit down but thought against it because of the muddy ground.

Lucia recomposed herself, "Then what about that supposedly ferocious Barioth that you said you 'tamed'.", emphasizing on the word tamed.

"I did 'tamed' that Barioth", Kiyoran also emphasizing tamed as well.

"She tried to maul me.", Lucia said coldly to Kiyoran.

"It wasn't Amber's fault, she was only a cub.", giving Lucia a reason why Amber attacked her.

"SHE WAS 2, 113 CM TALL.", counteracting Kiyoran's definition on the word 'cub'.

"But…but she was so cute.", Kiyoran said giving off a loving gaze, while Lucia reliving a traumatic one.

It only goes to show you that all hunters experience different things in life, case point; Lucia & Kiyoran and the lovable-deadly Barioth.

Silence once again fell between these two hunters only this time, a ferocious sound replaced the Flooded Forest background noise, Kiyoran's Stomach.

"Lucia, I'm hungry.", Kiyoran reconfirming her stomach's growling.

Lucia turned away from Kiyoran, mumbling something inaudible

"What's that Lucia, I couldn't hear you over the sound of my stomach rumbling", Kiyoran patted her stomach trying to settle it down.

"I…", Lucia mumbled something inaudible again.

Kiyoran closed the distance, getting closer and closer when…

"I FORGOT MY BBQ SPIT OKAY!", Lucia practically shouting to Kiyoran's ear.

Kiyoran backed away all of a sudden, placing her pinky inside her ear to check if she had gone deaf because of Lucia's sudden shout.

"Lucia.", Kiyoran again started moving towards Lucia.

"We been hunting for three days straight and you have the nerve of mentioning that you want to be a cook when YOU FORGOT YOUR BBQ SPIT!", Kiyoran yelled right back.

"I'm sorry.", was all Lucia could say as she crouched down and covered both her ears, hoping to not be blame anymore for her incompetence.

Both hunters were exhausted from shouting at each other, not to mention tired and hungry from the 3 day fishing marathon with no luck on finding even ONE elusive Gold Fish.

Kiyoran was about to suggest they just pack up and go home when, suddenly, Lucia had a revelation, she remembered that she did have one more well done steak in her pack and left it right next to her bed.

"AH!"

Kiyoran was startled by Lucia's outburst.

"Y-y-you know what, I-I'm kind of tired so, um, I-I'll, uh, be going to bed now.", Lucia stammered away all the while slowly and not very conspicuous; walked towards her destination

"Lucia."

Lucia stops in her tracks.

"You're…acting strange", Kiyoran said all the while giving Lucia a look that said, 'you're hiding something, aren't you'.

Lucia turns quickly to face Kiyoran and begins to fidget and babble on trying to erase any suspicious surrounding her.

"What me? Of Course not, what would make you think that, ha ha ha", Lucia answers unsuccessfully.

"Lucia. You only laugh when you are lying", Kiyoran stating a fact whenever Lucia lies, something she was never good at.

"…", Unable to withstand Kiyoran's gaze, Lucia betrays her secret.

Lucia looks towards her pack located next to her bed for a brief second, but that was all it took for Kiyoran noticed the hesitate split second and looks at her destination, there she notices Lucia's pack.

"Your pack. You have food in…" Was all Kiyoran could say before Lucia turned from her and makes a straight run towards her pack; no longer able to contain her secret.

"Its mine Kiyoran, MINE!", Yelled Lucia.

"Why you little.", also going after Lucia's pack.

Lucia managed to grab her bag and begun to run in a circle around the campfire all the while trying to open her bag as well as play keep away from Kiyoran.

They chased each other for a full minute before Kiyoran tackled Lucia's legs.

As if time slowed down, the following events happened. Lucia while still holding onto her pack, had finally manage to unlatch her bag and just when Kiyoran tackled her legs. The contents, a well done steak, flew out of her pack. There it flew a few good meters away from them towards the pond that was full of fish and in moments, fully submerge where there by was eaten by fish in a matter of seconds.

"!", Both hunters screamed out in unison and lamented soon after.

"Lucia, I'm hungry", Kiyoran told Lucia, her stomach growling in protest with all that running.

"Don't remind me" Lucia said trying to stop her own stomach from growl as well.

"Oh wait, I have a sushi fish with me…", Kiyoran clasped her mouth but the damage was already done for just then, instinct took over as Kiyoran somersaulted to the left just in a nick of time for where she previously was; a Great Sword was now there instead.

"LUCIA!", shock registered on Kiyoran's face on her best friend sudden assault.

There, as if Lucia was an unholy undead, she began to lift her Great Sword and was about to swing it again.

"Lucia! Calm down, let's talk about this like rationale friends", Kiyoran said, trying to calm down Lucia.

"Kiyoran, I'm…hun-gry. Give…Me…Your…FISH!", her base instincts taking over as Lucia once again slammed her great sword on Kiyoran making her dodge Lucia's attacks.

Kiyoran got a good distance away managing to continue evading Lucia erratic attacks, she knew what she had to there. Right in front of Lucia's face, Kiyoran took out the Sushi Fish and with a wicked smile, began to gobble it up.

"NNNOOOOO!", was all that Lucia could say before she collapsed on the ground with her great sword right next to her.

"Lucia, I'm still hungry", Kiyoran spending whatever energy she had walking, collapsed right next to her as well.

"You want to go back home Kiyoran", Lucia barely manage to say.

"Yeah…", Kiyoran replied.

"I could go for some Gold Rice…", Lucia thinking of the mouth watering rice, making her stomach growl even more.

"Some juicy Dragon Heard…", Kiyoran imagining tender dragon meat.

"Crimson Seabream…", even some disgusting fish sounded delicious Lucia thought.

"and ale.", Kiyoran responded back.

"Lots and lots of ale", Lucia concurred.

And with that, both hunters passed out from hunger.

***

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!", Lucia exclaimed taking another swig from her pint of ale.

Kiyoran was too busy to respond as she was grabbing food left and right not caring that her mouth was already preoccupied with food already.

Not long ago, a couple of Felynes came to the Flooded Forest and noticed the two passed hunters, by guild rules, they could not help these two hunters unless they had a pass and was located in the red box, but they made an exception in this situation so they brought them back to the tavern where they woke up moments ago and began to order ridiculous amounts of food.

While the two hunters were feasting, their good friend, the female scholar noticed the two of them and took a seat across from them.

"Hey guys.", Anya said to the two hunters. "How was the search for your elusive Gold Fish?"

Both hunters looked away not stopping one bit from enjoying there meal.

"That bad huh? This is most peculiar, I could have sworn that the Gold Fish Bait would have worked."

Both hunters stopped midway from drinking & eating.

"Goal phish (Gold Fish)," Kiyoran swallowing whatever leftover she had in her mouth, "bait?".

"Yeah, Lucia told me that you were going on a fishing marathon to catch some Gold Fish so I told her the best way to catch some." Anya told them as a matter of fact.

"Did she now?" Kiyoran faced Lucia, her left eye brow twitching and giving her a 'WTF' look.

Lucia pretended not to see all this and continued her drinking.

"Uh-huh." Confirming her own statement, "Oh look at the time, I need to be somewhere in a few minutes, nice talking to you guys.", and with that, Anya left leaving a very angry hunter behind.

Lucia noticed that Kiyoran was shaking, she was going to get it now.

"ANOTHER PINT OF ALE HERE! AND KEEP IT COMING!" was all that came out of Kiyoran's mouth.

Several pints later, Lucia was passed out on the table while Kiyoran was still drinking away.

"hic…stupid Lucia, wasting my time on something that should have taken less than a day to complete." Kiyoran was still irritated about Anya's comment.

She smacked Lucia's back, "huh, you got, hic…something to say L-U-C-I-A!"

She heard Lucia mumble but couldn't hear her cause it was so low. Kiyoran tried getting closer but ended up falling off the bench. Stumbling, she attempted again to stand up but her whole world was spinning and ending up on the floor again. Holding onto the bench, she was able to stabilize her movement and ended up embracing Lucia from behind. Just when she was going to drunkenly yell inside Lucia's ear…

"I want to cook for you…always, Kiyoran" she heard Lucia's mumbling loud and clear.

Kiyoran's anger dissipated, replaced by a drunken smile on her face. Kiyoran remember on that day that Lucia had said that she wanted to be a cook but never knew why, till now. she gave Lucia a hug from behind, acknowledging her dream on being a cook before finally passing out on top of her.

…

[Insert Vomit Sound]

To Be Continued...

***

Author's note

Hi, this was my first fan fiction ever...well I'm actually working with another author on this site so this is more of a co-production so there may be some mistakes here and there. I hope all of ya'll enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sniffle*

The sun had begun to set inside the tavern and Kiyoran was crying and drinking her woes away. Her best friend Lucia was on the other side eating without a care in the world. In fact, she looked down right cheerful ever since the incident that happened to Kiyoran last week.

A week ago, there was a burglary at Kiyoran's mansion. Though oddly enough, the only thing stolen was a door with an elaborate drawing of a Lagiacrus & Rathalos fighting to the death, leaving two gaping holes where the hinges supported the door and a lot of property damage through out the mansion; the cause still being unknown. However, Kiyoran didn't care about the door, which was easily replaceable or any of her valuable treasures which were also left untouched. In fact, she would have given it all away just to have the one thing she most valued of all, Dr. Hamm; her pet piggy.

Since then, Kiyoran has been restless all week through out the city searching high and low for any traces or clues that might lead to the return of her pet piggie. At one point, she had at the very least hoped that a ransom note would have been sent to her, demanding a great sum of money for the safe return of Dr. Hamm return, but to no avail.

Sniffle*

"Why? Why would they take Dr. Hamm away Lucia? ", Kiyoran asking Lucia for a reasonable explanation for the kidnapping of her pet piggie.

"Hm?", Lucia looking up from her plate of food.

"I mean, what possible use could they have on taking Dr. Hamm away?", Kiyoran still trying to answer the possibilities for Dr. Hamm's kidnapping.

"Maybe the culprit(s) saw Dr. Hamm and on the spur of the moment thought he looked delicious." Lucia giving Kiyoran a possibility for the disappearance for Dr. Hamm.

Kiyoran turned white pale, she never thought of Dr. Hamm like that.

"Right now as we speak, Dr. Hamm could be turning into a Roast Pig…", Lucia said drooling.

Kiyoran imagining poor defenseless Dr. Hamm, his legs tied up, slowly spinning on a BBQ Spit.

"…or maybe the culprit(s) are sitting at a table eating eggs…"

Kiyoran didn't understand what that had to do with Dr. Ha…

"…with bacon…", Lucia finishing her sentence.

Kiyoran imagining Dr. Hamm tied on a cutting board where the culprit(s) holding a kitchen knife high above his head.

"…Pork Soup…", Lucia droning on the types of food Dr. Hamm could be made.

Now Kiyoran is imagining a desperate Dr. Hamm trying to swim out of a pot of boiling water as the culprit continues to add vegetables in the soup.

"Or maybe…", Lucia pausing for effect.

Kiyoran couldn't imagine anything more worse on Dr. Hamm's predicament.

"We are already eating Dr. Hamm as we speak.", Lucia said taking another bite from her plate.

"WAAH!", Kiyoran cried harder then ever as she swatted Lucia's plate all over the ground.

Sobbing filled the tavern after that, Kiyoran no longer able to hold back her flood gates, she just cried and cried all the while saying Dr. Hamm's name.

Lucia's teasing went a bit too far on her last comment, resulting in her feeling guilty. Lucia reached out to pat Kiyoran's shoulder, "Hey, don't cry. I said there was a STRONG possibility that Dr. Hamm was being cooked alive at this moment. There could be other explanations why Dr. Hamm was kidnapped.".

"Oh? Like what?", Kiyoran asked; tears stopping for a moment.

"Maybe…he wasn't kidnapped. Maybe Dr. Hamm wasn't stolen at all. Maybe…he went on to chase the burglars that stole your door.", Lucia said giving her the weakest reason on why Dr. Hamm wasn't here.

"Y-You think so, sniff*?", Kiyoran replied grasping at whatever hope there was.

"Yeah, you know how brave Dr. Hamm is. When we found him on D. Island, there wasn't a scratch on his TENDER…JUICY body. In fact, I think that Dr. Hamm defeated the culprit(s) and is vainly trying to bring back the door that was stolen, which is why he is taking so long to come back and the reason why there hasn't been a ransom note sent either." Lucia said finishing her reasoning for Dr. Hamm's lateness.

Tears drying up and color slowly returning back to Kiyoran's face, a small smile stared to emerge, "You're right Lucia! I can't just mope all day drinking my problems away. Dr. Hamm is counting on me to rescue him and as long as he is still out there, I'll never give up on searching for him." Kiyoran responded with new vigor and hope for Dr. Hamm.

"That's the spirit Kiyoran, sure there is still the possibility that Dr. Hamm is being imprisoned by his captures. Locked away in a cold stale less room, shivering in the dark and huddling for warmth using a dirty scrap of blanket. Dr. Hamm awaiting his fate that he might be left to starve to death, turn into food or worse…becoming Rathalos bait."

Bang*

Kiyoran slammed her forehead on the table, her hopes dashed away by Lucia unintentional comment resulting on her reverting back to her listless depressed self.

"Well Kiyoran, it's been a long day for both of us, but we can't help Dr. Hamm if we are both tired. Why don't we get some sleep and start again tomorrow morning fresh, what do you say?" Lucia asked Kiyoran as she got up from her bench.

But Kiyoran said nothing, her arms forming a pillow for her head to rest upon.

"…Alright Kiyoran. Don't stay out too long or you'll be no help on the search for tomorrow morning, okay?", and with that, Lucia left a woeful Kiyoran behind.

By the time Kiyoran had awoken from her light slumber, twilight had come and gone leaving only the dusk in its wake. Still groggy, Kiyoran didn't want to return home to only find that Dr. Hamm was not there. She really needed a friend right now, so she decided to go pay Lucia a visit.

As Kiyoran walked along the stone path, the houses in the area began to diminish in value from her fancy mansion, to a relative decent home, all the way to a poorly constructed low level housing complex. The only hunters that live here are those that have started there path down on being a Monster Hunter or in some rare cases where some hunters did not know there own spending limit, Lucia was part of the latter.

Kiyoran had finally arrived at her destination, as she extending her arm, Kiyoran knocked on Lucia's door gently.

Tap…Tap, there was no response. Kiyoran knocked on Lucia's door a bit harder.

TAP…TAP, there was still no response. Kiyoran was getting a bit frustrated so she unconsciously used her full strength.

BANG,BANG, BANG, CRACK?

The door's hinges attached to the rotten door frame could not support the weight of the newly refurbished door so a part of it inevitable broke off, falling inside the house causing a giant racket and waking everyone up from there sleep.

Kiyoran was startled, before she could comprehend on what just happened, a sudden shout brought her back to reality.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT DOOR IS!", an irritable Lucia yelled from across her room

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Kiyoran repeated as she bowed her head down over and over again.

"Oh, it's you Kiyroan,", Lucia said, "Well it's alright, I thought you went back to your room to catch some Z's?".

"I really need a friend right now.", a depressed Kiyoran could only reply back.

"Oh? I see, well alright, let me just put the door back up again, I don't want the cold air entering my apartment.", Lucia said as she began to pick-up the door.

"Let me help, it was my fault to begin with."

As Kiyoran bent down to help Lucia pick up the door, "Hm?" she took a closer look at the doors exterior design. It was a marbled door with the illustration, the same exact one that…

"YOU! YOU TOOK MY DOOR!", Kiyoran shouted out loud to Lucia, realizing for the first time in a week on who the actual perpetrator truly was.

Lucia covered both of her ears an in instant, dropping the door that she was holding onto the cold floor.

"What? Of course not, clearly you didn't notice this.".

Recovering from Kiyoran's sudden shout, Lucia began to lift the door, this time without any assistance from Kiyoran, back to its proper position. There on the top center of the door frame was a lone nail.

"Whoops, this fell off.", a few meters away, Lucia picked up a cheap wooden plank and placed it back on the door with the inscriptions 'Lucia's House'.

"See."

But that didn't matter to Kiyoran, as she shoved past Lucia, she went straight to Lucia's room and scanned the area. If Lucia did take her door then that also meant there was a chance that…

"DR. HAMM!", Kiyoran shouted out loud.

Several of the occupants around Lucia's living area were startled causing them to come out and see what the commotion was about.

But alas, Dr. Hamm was no where in sight. The only things in the vicinity was a straw mattress, a sandstone plant, an extremely expensive prize gold sword which did not match her current living area; most likely stolen, and a sheep. This was her last hope, Dr. Hamm was lost to her forever.

"Oink."

'Ah, I can still hear you Dr. Hamm, please forgive me for not finding you.', Kiyoran thought to herself.

"Oink."

'Is it not enough that I tried my best on trying to find you?'

"Oink."

'Stop it! I can't take the guilt anymore, can't you see that I…'

"Oink."

Kiyoran's thought processor halted to a stop, that wasn't her conscience manifesting itself as Dr. Hamm, she really was hearing Dr. Hamm's grunting. Kiyoran scanned the room one more time, this time using all of her senses.

There was a straw bed, a plant, a sword, and a sheep…

'Wait a sheep?'

Taking a closer look, Kiyoran approached the sheep from a different angle since she was only able to see its back side. There happily munching on what appeared to be a burnt meat disguised in sleep sheepy clothes was…

"Dr. Hamm!", Kiyoran cried out.

At last Kiyoran was finally reunited with Dr. Hamm which felt like an eternity for her. Just as she was about to hug him, Lucia intervened.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves, that's not your pi-."

"IT IS MY PIGGY!", Kiyoran yelled back at Lucia cutting her off from her own words, "YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD RECOGNIZE MY OWN PIGGY AFTER ONE WHOLE WEEK! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR HIM, THE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS IF HE WAS BEING MISTREATED, IF HE WAS GIVEN ANYTHING TO EAT! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU STOLE DR. HAMM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Lucia was taken back by this Kiyoran's abruptness, no where to turn she could only do one thing, "...Eh heh heh heh", Lucia could only laugh as she began to reminisce on how everything had lead up to this point…

A week ago, Loc Lac had begun to experience its monthly sand storm. This was a natural occurrence, so anyone who lived within this city already knew what to expect, therefore, was not affected by this natural event; well almost everyone.

Tossing and turning, Lucia was unable to sleep because of the raggedy door that held back the sand storm. Though not very effective for it was uneven making it impossible to close all the way. Not to mention that there were holes here and there allowing the sand to seep through.

Lucia shook off her blanket unable to stand the situation anymore. Every month it was the same thing over and over again. The incessant wind howling day and night, the sand piling up next to her bed getting all over her body as well as somehow entering her storage box. She didn't deserve to live in this low level housing complex with a bunch of salvages. Although that would be a bit of an exaggeration, they were all very nice in nature. They always shared what little they had with each other, talked about there day as well as there adventure including tips on how to defeat or capture certain monsters, even Tim the timid hunter known amongst us as a scared cat was extremely nice.

Still, Lucia wanted her own place, but she could never afford the rent. She always has to restock on food, most of it for some inexplicable reason never being eatable after being cooked by her own hands as well as constantly paying for Kiyoran's medical bills which coincidently would happen after eating her meals. Rent, food, and bills, she could never afford a decent house or a mansion…not like Kiyoran.

Kiyoran lived in a luxurious mansion, complimented by various feline workers. From cooking to cleaning including the best feline security they had to offer, that was the price you paid for high class life. Yep, Kiyoran had it all, she was beautiful, proficient with a lance, and lived a life of luxury.

'So…WHY WAS IT THAT I LIVE IN THIS HELLHOLE WHILE SHE HAS EVERYTHING IN LIFE HANDED TO HER BY A SILVER SPOON' Lucia mentally shouting out loud 'ITS NOT FAIR, I SHOULD HAVE IT ALL. I SHOULD BE SLEEPING IN A MANSION CATERING TOWARDS MY NEEDS, SLEEPING IN A COZY SOFT BED INSTEAD OF THIS BUG INFESTED STRAW MATTRESS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…' just then the door blocking the sandstorm out was pushed open filling the entire room with sand in a matter of seconds 'A DOOR THAT WILL-'

"Keep the sand…', Lucia didn't finish her sentence for a diabolical plan had begun to hatch in her mind.

Later on that same night, she had climbed over Kiyoran's fence with her hammer on her back. The objective was simple, she was going to 'borrow' Kiyoran's door. She had always 'visited' Kiyoran's place and was instantly in love with her door. It wasn't because of the illustration on the door that why she wanted it so much, no, it was because it was…EVEN. Made of some sort of strong monster material that was extremely hard to break, it was also the perfect size to fit in her door frame not to mention heavy enough that the door would never again be opened by a sudden gush of wind by the sandstorm.

Over the fence and past the security guards, Lucia walked as stealthily as possible passing several feline servants all the while humming a dramatic stealth song to herself. Lucia was so into it her music that she started to hum louder and louder till at some point in the song she stopped and started to nod her head furiously, rocking it to the beat.

"Ah, Lady Lucia.", in the distance, one of the feline servants had heard an unusual sound and went to investigate only to find Lucia doing a strange dance, "Its so good to see you again, but alas you are just a bit late. My master has already gone to bed, but if there is anything that I can help you then I would be happy to oblige."

As you already know, Lucia is not good at cooking nor is she good at telling lies. You can also add to the list that she was never good at being sneaky too, for you see, the feline servants and guards had already noticed by the time she was climbing over the fence, but because Lucia is a friend of there master, Kiyoran, they never stopped her from being so…conspicuous.

"Lady Lucia?", the feline servant asked again but Lucia she was in her own world at that moment.

Unsure on what to do in that situation, the feline servant could only do one thing, "I'll just take you to my master then.", and with that the feline servant pushed her up the stairs, through the great hall stopping right in front of her master's door.

"Well if there is anything else that we can help you then please don't hesitate to ask any of us.", and with that the feline servant left to attend its other duties.

By the time she finished her song, she was standing right in front of the Kiyoran's door.

'Huh, that was faster then I thought, damn I'm good' Lucia thought to herself, complimenting her sneaking abilities.

'Time to get to work', Lucia took out her hammer, carefully taking precise aim at the hinges making sure not to damage the door.

Tap…

Tap…

Then with all her might, Lucia smashed the hinge…

SLAM!

All that was left was a gaping hole as well the sound reverberating through out the mansion startling several felines under Kiyoran's employment.

"So far so good.", Lucia whispering to herself.

A few minutes later Lucia did the exact same thing to the second hinge causing Kiyoran's door to fall inside her room making a bigger commotion through out the mansion. Inside was Kiyoran still asleep without a care in the world on what was happening thanks to her latest device she purchased known as "Ear Plugs HG", a Jhen Moran could cause havoc through out the city and Kiyoran wouldn't know about it, 'rich S.O.B', Lucia thought, but tonight it had worked towards her advantage. As she bent down to pick up the marbled door there was a slight problem, it was extremely heavy. Exhausted from sneaking in the mansion and smashing the hinges, she decided to take a small break. Opening her pack, she took out delicious well done steak, just as she was about to take a bite, something stirred in Kiyoran's bed. She froze, slowly and carefully she looked back towards the bed, it continued to stir until it revealed itself.

"Oink?"

Popping its head from under the covers was Dr. Hamm, Kiyoran's pet piggy. Lucia relaxed again, returning her attention back to her scrumptious well-done steak. Just as she was about to take a bite, her well-done steak was gone in a blink of an eye.

'Huh? I could have sworn that it was in my hand, did I already eat it', Lucia contemplated.

"Munch munch munch."

The sound of meat tearing off from the bone came from behind Lucia, there Dr. Hamm had somehow swiped Lucia's well-done steak and was enjoying it as a midnight snack. To any other hunter it would have looked cute seeing a piggy eating but to Lucia it was far from the opposite.

"…You bastard.", Lucia said as she stood up, her eyes devoid of emotions. Slowly she strolled towards Dr. Hamm as if possessed by an evil spirit until she was right behind him.

"Any last words before I send you towards your maker?"

Dr. Hamm finishing the well-done steak, he finally noticed Lucia standing behind him. Dr. Hamm slowly approached Lucia and cuddled next to her legs, giving her the biggest eye opening look any animal could possible give.

Raising her hammer all the way up, Lucia proclaimed Dr. Hamm's fate, "I'LL SEE YOU IN THE AFTER LIFE THEN!".

With the force of an Uragaan about to do its tremor chin smash there was nothing that could deter Lucia's slam…

"Lucia…".

Well almost anything. Lucia halted her attack, just a few inches from where Dr. Hamm was standing in. Terrified, Lucia didn't move an inch, afraid to make eye contact with an angry looking Kiyoran.

Time slowly passed by as each moment feeling like an eternity of torment until Lucia was unable to take the suspense anymore. Hoping that her punishment would be swift and painless Lucia slowly looked up across the room only to find a sleeping figure on the bed.

Relief swept through her body once again as her knees buckled from all the tension causing her to collapse on the floor.

'Ah, it was only Kiyoran sleep talking'

Gathering her bearings, Lucia stood up returning back to the task at hand. Quietly, she returned back towards the door and attempted to lift it once more. Heavy as it was, it was impossible to carry it all the way down the stairs though out the mansion all the way to her house without being noticed. What she need right now was some help, an accomplice, but who? Kiyoran was out of the question as well as any of the feline servants, anyone else outside the mansion would take time to bring back as well as alert them that someone had already broken in which leaves only one thing, Dr. Hamm.

Fashioning several ropes to and fro from Dr. Hamm to the door, when she finished it looked like a badly mishap version of a sled without the runners on the bottom of the vehicle that allows it to go smoothly on snow, which there was none in this case either way.

'Heh heh heh, I am a genius', Lucia though to herself as she sat on top of the door. Taking the reins, she gently nudged Dr. Hamm as she said, "Mush.".

Nothing happened, so she tried again with a bigger voice, "MUSH DR. HAMM!".

Dr. Hamm however didn't pay attention as he decided to take a nap right there on the spot.

"I give up.", Lucia sighed as she took out another well-done streak from her pouch, that's when Dr. Hamm perked up from his nap and stared at it with hungry eyes. Lucia noticed this and tested her theory on Dr. Hamm, slowly Lucia waved the streak to the right, and then to her left, where ever she waved the steak, Dr. Hamm continued to follow it as if he was in a trance. That's when she got a second idea.

Pulling out a fishing rod, she tied the end of the string with the last remaining Well Done Steak. Lucia was reluctant on giving it away as she struggle in her mind if the door was really worth it, but in the end the steak was then replaced with Dr. Hamm as she had gained a new source of food.

Dangling the Well-done steak in front of him, Dr. Hamm's eye glinted and with the power of a Barroth took off. The door was scraping on the marbled floor as Lucia was having difficulty maneuvering but in the end had managed to take control but not before causing all sorts of destructions in Kiyoran's mansion.

"I AM A GENIUS!", Lucia yelled out loud as she steered Dr. Hamm down the stairs, out of the entrance and into the night, leaving only a trail from the mansion all the way to her house, which was surprising the only evidence that pointed to the criminal that night.

"…"

"…IA!"

"LUCIA!"

"Huh?", Lucia responded back, returning back once again towards reality.

"I SAID, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!", Kiyoran yelled at Lucia, all the while holding Dr. Hamm as tightly as possible.

Lucia took a deep breathe, composing herself as much as possible for she knew that she was going to have to lie her way out of this.

"O-of course not, he is my piggy and his name is, uh…Lamb Chop?", Lucia said all this while avoiding Kiyoran's eyes. As you may recall, Lucia is not good at lying so it was pretty obvious to Kiyoran in the first place.

Kiyoran didn't buy it one bit and reached around Dr. Hamm's neck, "Oh, then explain this.".

Holding Dr. Hamm lovingly, she showed her the tag that was on his collar that had the name Dr. Hamm written on it.

"There weren't any tags that had the name Lamb Chop written on it so I bought one which just coincidently had the name Dr. Hamm written on it"

Kiyoran turned the tag over, it had the insignia of the famous piggy brand mark that only the rich could afford to shop.

"…l-look this isn't about me , you are just projecting your losses onto my pet piggy who clearly is not Dr. Hamm.", Lucia responded back.

Kiyoran was not happy at this point as she was now cracking her knuckles, slowly approaching her as she was about to give to Lucia the beat down of a lifetime.

"I-I know this is bad Kiyoran but um,", Lucia said as she was backing away from Kiyoran,"a-and I know that whatever I say won't matter but uh," looking down on Dr. Hamm, her only hope to escape unscathed,"t-this is about Dr. Hamm's…happiness?".

Kiyoran halted a few feet from Lucia,"Dr. Hamm's happiness?".

"Y-yes, Dr. Hamm's happiness. Sure he lived a life of privilege and was taken care of but was he truly happy?", Lucia said as Kiyoran looked down at Dr. Hamm.

"Why did you think he came with me in the first place if he wasn't?"

"Is this true Dr. Hamm? Were you not happy being with me?", Kiyoran could only ask to Dr. Hamm as he responded back with an "Oink.".

"O-of course he wasn't,", Lucia said not wasting a perfect opportunity before her, "If fact, lets let Dr. Hamm decide where he wants to live.".

Sneakily, Lucia took out a burnt steak from behind her pocket, "Do you want to live with me Dr. Hamm or Kiyoran?".

Smelling the burnt steak, Dr. Hamm went towards Lucia with no hesitation. Kiyoran was devastated, she wanted to cry right there and now but held it in.

"Fine, keep Dr. Hamm, I hope he's happy where he is.", Kiyoran said as she was about to leave.

"Wait, Kiyoran!", Lucia yelled towards her.

Kiyoran turned quickly to Lucia, hoping for a change of heart on her side.

"Can I keep the door", was all that came from Lucia's mouth.

Kiyoran shook furiously as she yelled back to her, "SCREW YOU!", leaving a Dr. Hamm to her friend and running away towards her mansion.

Sniff*

Kiyoran had cried in her pillow for a long time, unable to distinguish if it was either night or day. Her piggy had run into the arms of her best friend.

She remembered the good times with Dr. Hamm.

The First time Kiyoran saw Dr. Hamm was on D. Island collecting herbs and spices for Lucia. Taking out her burnt meat that Lucia had made for her, a small piggy came running out of nowhere to the smell of delicious meat all the while being chased by a ravenous monster AKA Lucia.

On a different time but same location, Kiyoran was on the ground withering in pain with a burnt meat next to her while Dr. Hamm was feasting on the same meat enjoying himself, closely observed by Lucia who looked at him with hungry eyes.

Then there was that time when Dr. Hamm was flying across the world in his Piggy Airship, teamed up with Piggy, Eggie Piggy, and Rath Piggie to save the primary princesses, Red, Blue, and Green, from the evil clutches of the Great piggy.

That last memory was completely exaggerated and the truth was that Dr. Hamm was playing with the dolls described above.

Kiyoran was enjoying the last moments she had spent with Dr. Hamm when a revelation occurred to her. Through out her memories, Lucia had always saw Dr. Hamm differently then how she always viewed him. She couldn't quite put it, If she had to guess, the way Lucia looked at Dr. Hamm was the exact same when she was excited on cooking some delicious raw meat.

That's when it hit her, Dr. Hamm was in trouble

In the kitchen, Lucia was making preparations for tonight's feast. She had invited all of her comrades that lived with her as a sign of gratitude for always sharing whatever little things they had with her. To thank them for there kindness that they shown towards her, she was preparing the main dish, "ROAST PIG". Sharpening her knives, Dr. Hamm was sitting down on a kitchen board, eating another steak prepared by Lucia, without a care in the world on what was going to happen to him. Holding the knife all the way up, she spoke to Dr. Hamm one last time, "I've told you what would have happen when you stole my meat from me, now its time to collect the debt you own me.", and with that she brought the knife down with all her might.

CHOP

Kiyoran ran from her mansion going straight to Lucia's home, but when she arrived, the entire house was already empty. This was very ominous but she had no time to contemplate as she continued her search for Lucia and Dr. Hamm. She asked hunters and merchants that were still on the streets if anyone had information about the whereabouts of the two, but not a one knew where they were. Then she remembered, Lucia liked to experiment on her cooking which she was forced to eat so she went straight to the kitchen, but when she arrived, she was told that she left not moments ago. Was she already too late? Is Dr. Hamm already in Lucia's stomach? Such questions surfaced into her mind as she hurried to the canteen. Almost instantly she spotted Lucia in one of the tables as she had finished eating her meal, the remains that were left on the plate were bones that probably belonged to…

"NO!", Kiyoran Yelled, already too late to save Dr. Hamm.

"Hm?", Lucia noticing Kiyoran as she had started crying from out of nowhere.

"Dr. Hamm, Dr. Hamm.", Kiyoran kept saying over and over again.

"Oink?", Dr. Hamm responding back as he was next to Lucia eating from a plate, obscuring from view as he was hidden by stacks upon stacks of plates.

"DR. HAMM!", Kiyoran yelled in rejoice as she could not help but grab him and spin around as if they had been separated from each other for many years.

As Kiyoran had finally come to her senses, she glared at Lucia, "Stay away from Dr. Hamm!", holding Dr. Hamm tightly to her chest.

"Geez Kiyoran, its not like I was doing anything wrong to him.", Lucia told her as if she was not guilty of foul play.

Just then, a bunch of hunters had started pouring into the canteen chanting for all the occupants to hear, "ROAST PIG! ROAST PIG! ROAST PIG!".

Kiyoran quickly turned towards Lucia only for her to turn away; sweat had started to accumulate on her face.

"Hey Lucia, how long are you going to fatten it up, we are starving over here", one of the hunters asked Lucia, unbeknownst to him on the situation of the two before him.

Kiyoran had heard enough, she placed Dr. Hamm on the ground as she began to approach Lucia.

"H-hey now, l-let's talk about this. T-this is about Dr. Hamm's happiness, r-remember?"

As on cue, a well-done steak had fallen from her pouch, instantly grabbed by Dr. Hamm who began enjoying his meal.

Kiyoran looked back at Lucia with a wicked smile on her face.

As for Lucia, well she could only do the one thing a guilty person could do, "heh heh heh.", she could only laugh as to what was going to happen to her next.

[INSERT SCREAMING]

Several minutes later…

"I'M ALSO TAKING MY DOOR BACK!", Kiyoran yelled as she exited the canteen with Dr. Hamm as to what was left behind was a broken table, a couple of benches shattered and the remains of person that had to be censored with mosaics.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Hello to you all and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 to this series, sorry it took so long but there were many factors in place in the last two months. Well I hope to hear from you all and hopefully a 3rd chapter would come into play much sooner then the second.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Sorry that this was such a short chapter but I needed an excuse to send a message to my friend which I hope she receives this status update,"Sorry I have to contact you in such an indirect way but you currently have your PM set to Disable so I can't send you the next part of the story, please reenable, thank you and also don't forget to comment."

I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter as well, even if its shorter than usual.

* * *

><p>Omake (A short story from Chapter 2)<p>

Clank*

A grappling hook landed inside Kiyoran's balcony, securing its hold as it was tugged several times. Slowly the figure in the dark began to emerge from outside the railing.

"Heh heh, you thought you could get rid of me that easily did you?", the suspicious individual said to herself as she had climb over the balcony.

Several days after the incident, a certain individual was banned from entering the premises of her best friend's mansion. Because of that, the feline security was heighten as to not allow her in the premises. Many of the felines were sad to see there master's friend no longer welcome anymore, but there master's orders were absolute, but that didn't stop her from trying to enter there master's mansion. Many attempts were tried to enter the mansion, from climbing over the fence; at one point the feline security had to help the her bring her down as she had somehow gotten herself stuck on top of the metal spikes for one good hour, to even dressing as one of the help; its pretty hard to miss a feline worker that's several times higher than the actual help, but nevertheless they had all failed.

However this person was persistent as she came with more and more elaborate ways to enter the mansion until finally, she succeeded in infiltrating the mansion on that very night.

There the person was as she entered through the balcony, something no one had expected or thought possible for her to do. Slowly, she tip toed across the room, scanning the area until she located her target as it was sleeping on the bed all tight and snuggly in its blankets.

"Oink…zZzZz."

That's right; her target was Dr. Hamm, Kiyoran's pet piggy and the culprit being none other than Kiyoran's best friend, Lucia, again attempting once more to steal him from her.

"Heh heh heh, so you thought you could take my door away from me without any consequences did you Kiyoran? Well I hope you sleep well tonight as I take Dr. Hamm away from you." Lucia said to herself as she had all but forgotten that the door she stole from Kiyoran never belonged to her but to her best friend, still, she slowly creep towards the bed as to not awaken either Dr. Hamm or Kiyoran who didn't stir one bit that night.

However, unbeknownst to her, the closet door had mysteriously begun to open, until it was revealed to be Kiyoran herself inside her closet, slowly she approached Lucia from behind and raised her hammer all the way up as she was able to.

The clouds parted ways as the moonlight casted a shadow over Kiyoran, informing Lucia of her presence. Lucia had only enough time to see behind her as the inevitable was about to happen to her…

[Insert Splat Sound]


End file.
